


A New Beginning

by PuffPride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Cute little Cas, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Sudden 1AM inspiration, TheaterKid!Dean, abusive family implied, new apartment, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffPride/pseuds/PuffPride
Summary: Dean and Cas has been best friends for years, and to any outsider pretty obviously in love, but Deans certainty that it isn't reciprocated and Cas' unaccepting family has made a relationship impossible. But when Cas moves in to a new appartment, gains independence from his family...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 43





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just some mediocre fluff that I wrote in a sudden fit of inspiration at 1AM, so perhaps don't get your expectations too high. That being said, I still appreciate criticism, so it would make me really happy if you'd leave your thoughts in the comments. Totally up to you, though, I get if you just want a story ;-)

” Dean, really?” Cas asked, trying his best to sound annoyed and tired of his friend, but in reality, he was enjoying it way more than appropriate.  
Dean, who had just taken Cas’ hand and bowed down more extravagantly than anyone had ever needed to, even in the ridiculous over-the-top Victorian play he was currently working on, lightly kissed it and rose to his full height again, grinning mischievously down at the little guy in front of him. Well, little is a relative description. In actuality, Castiel was quite tall, barely an inch from the 6-foot-mark, but the oversized hoodies he tended to wear - that is, when we wasn’t drowning in that ridiculous trench-coat of his - plus the fact that he was often seen beside his (slightly, admittedly, but still noticeably) taller friend, gave an impression of a cute little cinnamon bun. Though Dean would never say he disagreed with that, his many years of befriending Cas had given him a deeper look at what a nuanced personality the shy and easy to write off little geek actually contained.  
Of course, this was the leading factor behind the hopeless crush on his best friend Dean had been sporting for years, and his endless flirting, which he ensured himself both Castiel and any bystander would only see as friendly teasing.  
“What, you don’t wanna help me rehearse my role?” Dean asked with a dramatically shocked expression that made Cas laugh and Deans heart melt just a little bit more.  
“Of course I do, but I also got an apartment to paint and more furniture to move than I can do on my own,” he responded, reminding Dean of his promise to help him make his year-long dream of moving away from his parents and getting his own place a reality.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Dean grinned, not seeming very sorry at all as he followed Cas out of the school were the first warm spring day welcomed them with birds chirping and kids running around and laughing on the school’s playground.  
Castiel stopped for a moment, standing still with his eyes closed and inhaling deeply, taking in all the beauty around them as was his habit. Dean followed suit, though his appreciation more consisted of watching his friends happy and content face. He hadn’t though of controlling his expression in time as Castiel opened his eyes again, and for a fraction of a second, they made eye contact, both as happy and calm as could be, before Dean flustered lowered his gaze to a seemingly very interesting dead worm on the pavement.  
Because of this, Dean didn’t get to see Cas’ smile widen just a tad at Deans reaction, and the expectant look in his eyes as the thought of the now finally rapidly approaching moment.

**-**-**-**

“Why on earth did you have to get such a heavy bookshelf?!” Dean panted, leaning against the wall after finally putting the last piece of furniture down in the newly painted living room/kitchen/bedroom. The apartment was absolutely tiny, with only two rooms, that being a bathroom and the combined everything-else room they were currently in.  
“I like it, “Cas simply answered, looking at the old, bookshelf that had definitely been beautiful once, with the smooth curves of the dark wood and the small birds and flowers and vines carved into it. But that was many years ago, and now the wood was dull and stained in places, the carvings obscured by time and the second shelf from the bottom was missing. “It’s got personality. And history.”  
“Yeah, well, a proper cleaning and perhaps some varnish will probably help a great deal,” Dean said, showing off his experience from making the cheap things the school would allow them to buy for props into what they needed.  
Cas just nodded, before slowly turning a full 360° and looking at the home they had been working on for weeks now. The walls were painted in a faint blue color, and the interior, from the old sofa to the rocking chair Cas had managed to find at a garage sale, was all kept in warm hues. It wasn’t a beautiful home, it would never fit in with the modern ones from magazines and tv-shows, but it was Cas’ own and it was a safe place that he had dreamed of for years, far away from nagging parents and snitching older brothers.  
A blissful smile spread across Cas’ face when the realization that he didn’t have to go back to that house ever again unless he wanted to dawned on him.  
As they placed his books and other smaller belongings in the right places, Dean couldn’t keep himself from stealing small glances at his friend from time to time, seeing how his eyes sparkled with happiness and the corners of his mouth never fell down to the stone-faced expression he normally wore. 

When afternoon became evening, and they finished fixing up the last details, neither of them had the energy to cook, and a day like this deserved something special anyways, so Cas called to order a pizza, smiling once again when he said the address. Meanwhile, Dean had arranged all the pillows neatly on the sofa and put an old dvd in the dvd-player, ready for their favorite kind of celebration: movie night.  
The pizza came and they sat on the sofa and ate it together, their hands brushing maybe a bit more often than chance, but neither of them seemed to notice it. Soon one film turned into another, and before they knew it, it was 2 AM and they were going to have an awful day at school tomorrow but right now, that didn’t matter. What did matter, though, was Cas’ words just when Dean was about to change the dvd again.  
“Dean… can we talk for a second?” He asked, the adorable shyness sounding just a little misplaced in his deep, almost raspy voice.  
“Yeah, of course,” Dean replied, recognizing the tone of someone about to say something important. He left the shiny little desk by the dvd-player as he sat back on the couch, turning his full attention to his clearly very nervous friend.  
“You know why I wanted this apartment,” Cas began, and Dean nodded. Cas had told him all about his dysfunctional family, and Dean understood better than anyone why he wanted to get away from that.  
“Well… there’s an extra layer to it that I haven’t told you about.” He swallowed, fidgeting with the rim of his hoodie. “There is… something about me that they wouldn’t understand, and much less accept. Something I’ve kept hidden for a long time and… I’m telling you this because I don't want to build our friendship on false grounds. My words might damage it, but not telling you now, when it no longer bears any risks to my personal safety and the the well-being of my siblings, would be a betrayel of your trust.   
“I… am gay. And in love with you,” Cas said, ripping off two metaphorical band-aids at once.  
The first one, Dean had almost expected. When someone sits you down to this kind of talk, there are only so many possibilities of what they’re going to say, and this was by far the most likely. The second one, however… It left Deans brain unable to function, unable to find the words and form the sentences he wanted to say. He wanted to say how he loved Cas too, how he had for so long, expressed like one of the many beautiful speeches he had memorized for his performances and so often rehearsed to Cas, telling him how he felt without ever letting him know. But now, when he really could say all this, his mind stayed silent in a sort of frozen sandstorm. He could see each individual little grain of sand, how it stayed frozen in time and refused to let his neurons work together and form that perfect sentence that would tell Cas everything he felt.  
So instead of waiting for that, he just went along with the only impulse he could find before the silent moment stretched out into too many seconds.  
“Really?” He asked, more tender and fragile than he’d wanted to, as his hand automatically crept up and cupped the others cheek.  
“Yes, really,” Cas said, a shadow of a smile returning to his face as he leaned into the touch.  
“Me too,”  
Finally, a few of the grains started loosening, and as a bit of brain function returned to him, he made sure to blast it all away again when he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Castiel’s. It was intended as a short, sweet peck, but Cas waisted no time in looping his arms around Deans neck and deepening the kiss, pouring all the years of affection, adoration and love for Dean into a worship of his lips.  
It was late before the boys went to sleep, they were too busy exploring this new facet of their relationship to really care for anything else. They skipped school the next day, something Cas had only ever done once before, when Dean was in the hospital with pneumonia and his parents wouldn’t let him go see him. Though Dean was a bit more experienced in that field, both of them knew very well the consequences of their choice - missing lectures, missing rehearsals, perhaps get behind on some assignments - and both of them decided that just for today, there were more important things to do.


End file.
